Thinking Like a Snake
by IRiSEaGLes
Summary: Written for The Houses Competition Angelina Johnson is benched before a match against Hufflepuff. What was Captain Oliver Wood thinking?


_Oliver "Not Nearly As Hard As" Wood,  
First and foremost, how dare you bench me! I am the best chaser that Gryffindor has seen in years and you have the gall to BENCH ME? Where is your bloody brain?  
Because second, your "little Woody" is just that. Little. Wimpy. So I know you aren't thinking with that head.  
You may ask how I know this? I have my sources. Many of them. And they are reliable; more reliable than your current captaining.  
Now back to the first point, BENCHING ME! Just because I twisted my shoulder, if you want details ask those blasted twins, does not mean that I cannot play on Saturday. I have it on McGonagall's and Pomfrey's authorities that it would be healed completely by TONIGHT! TO-NIGHT! Not tomorrow. Not Saturday. TONIGHT! Do I need to buy you a calendar? I will gladly get one on the next Hogsmede weekend if you so desperately need one. Which also means I won't miss the ridiculous practice you have scheduled for just after dinner. I mean we will all have full stomachs and if we don't upchuck our dinner with the drills you send us through, we will be lucky. And lucky for anyone who decides to watch us practice.  
Now put me in or so help me, Merlin himself won't be able to cure the boils I will hex your arse with. You won't be able to sit on your broomstick come Saturday, no matter what you do or what healer you see. And I will aim any and all vomit in your direction.  
Sincerely,  
The Best Chaser in Hogwarts (You know who it is and you know I am right)_

The howler stuck its tongue out, blew a very sizable raspberry, and then tore itself up. The surrounding students did their best to hide their chuckles or smirks behind their hands. The class was ruined. And considering half the torn howler landed in the cauldron in front of Oliver, now so was his potion.

"50 points from Gryffindor. 50 for disturbing my class, and an additional five for cheek," the low droning voice of Severus Snape called out from the shadows behind his oversized desk. "I will be awarding Miss Johnson five points for her eloquent vocabulary, descriptive skills, and acute aim."

Oliver sat in class, red as a tomato, looking down at the parchment floating atop of what was meant to be a strengthening potion. He was hoping to slip some out of class and give it to the team just before the match two days away against Hufflepuff.

But Angelina was correct, she was the best chaser on the team. Maybe the best in Hogwarts although there are a couple that come very close to her skills. The reason for his benching her was not her twisted shoulder, the twins begged him not to bench her for their raunchy activities over the weekend, rather what he just experienced. Now he wasn't expecting a howler to make its way to the potions lab in the middle of a much needed brew. He just wanted to inflame the chaser to match that of her fiery counterparts. This is his last year, and he wants to go out with a completely perfect season including the quidditch cup, so this opener is crucial.  
He knew his skills as keeper. He is one of the best. Maybe one of the best ever. He knew teams were already scouting him, he had communications with different captains and owners over the summer holiday. Winning the cup as the team captain would only assure his choice in professional teams to play on next season.  
The twins will just have fun. They always do. They love the game nearly as much as their captain, but they play for fun and the more fun they have the better they are. So, he allows their mischief making to commence because the duo beaters causing mischief would only hinder Hufflepuff's chances for success. Their little escapade with Angelina was all his idea, and the twins were more than merry to assist their captain. Especially since a prank was involved.  
The seeker, Harry Potter, is still the best there is. If he is not under personal, physical attack he is bound to find and catch the snitch in whatever body part possible. His catching his first snitch in his mouth made him legendary, if his name was not nearly enough.  
The other chasers, removing Angelina, were good. Not remotely good as Angelina herself, heck she could go professional if she wanted, but they were good. They would make a good show of the game.  
Then there was Angelina. He knew what made her tick. Passion. Same as him. His goal was to make that passion fire up so that when Saturday arrived she still would see her 'benching' as a personal insult and prove to him and the rest of Hogwarts that she indeed was the best in school.  
His plan was working perfectly until the ruddy howler decided to drop half of its contents into his cauldron. Now he had to figure out a way to get the ingredients that were needed to brew another batch, or have someone brew him a batch. Strengthening potion is not technically illegal during a match, it is highly looked down upon as 'bad sportsmanship' but he was going to utilize Angelina's twisted shoulder as an excuse for her to have some. That way it would be completely legitimized and the Hufflepuff keeper would have no chance on catching any quaffle sent his way from his lead chaser.

But the removal of points was just rude in his opinion. It isn't like this match was against Snape's Slytherins. No this was just above and beyond. It was personal. Not saying Angelina's insults weren't personal, wow the woman could hit below the belt - literally. Taking away of points just is doubling the pain.

Come Saturday morning on the pitch, it would all be worth it. And at the end of the year, when he holds the Quidditch Cup high and place it on the mantle of the Gryffindor common room for all to see, it will definitely be worth it.

Author's Notes

House: Slytherin  
Year: 5

Category: Standard

Prompt: Oliver Wood/Angelina Johnson  
Word Count: 1039


End file.
